Manually operated trigger sprayers for dispensing liquids from a bottle or a similar container are well known and are in wide use in connection with the use of home cleaning products. Such dispensers provide a convenient means of dispensing, applying and using such home cleaning products. A wide number of such trigger sprayers are known in a prior art. However, the prior art trigger sprayers do not avoid some of the disadvantages of such devices, which include structural complexity which significantly adds to the cost of the product, and leakage during shipping and storage prior to use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a manual trigger sprayer that has a minimum number of parts yet performs as well as existing sprayers, and is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a means of sealing such a trigger sprayer, or any trigger sprayer, against leakage of liquid from a container to which it is affixed during shipment or storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for such a shipping seal in a trigger sprayer that is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble and does not significantly add to the number of parts in the sprayer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a shipping seal in a trigger sprayer which can be easily disposed of by the ultimate user without any special or difficult removal operations being required.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vent valve for controllably venting air to the interior of a container coupled to the sprayer.